Sofia the First: Amber's Magical Mistake
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written by Professor Cameron Will. Amber discovers that Sofia has fairy godparents and makes the mistake of making a wish that comes true and ruins her sisterly-bond with Sofia.
1. Prologue and recap

In 'Legend of the Queen of Love', King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James and Princess Amber found out 3 secrets about Princess Sofia:

1) She has got a magical amulet that grants her powers.

2) Sofia and Prince Hugo are dating  
and  
3) Sofia is the Storykeeper of the Secret Library.

The whole family (plus the royal sorcerer Cedric, his raven Wormwood and Sofia's boyfriend Prince Hugo) found out that Sofia is destined to be the Queen of Love.

Miss Nettle attacked Royal Prep but was once again defeated by Sofia.

And finally the castle got a new addition: a little red alien experiment named Leroy who is Cedric's second apprentice.

Cedric also made Sofia some fairy godparents, but the only person in the castle that wasn't told was Amber (probably due to her greediness), so Cosmo and Wanda are a secret from Amber, Royal Prep and the village (will explain as to why later on).

Now lie back as a new adventure begins in this brand new Sofia the First fanfiction special: 'Sofia the First: Amber's Magical Mistake'


	2. Amber's discovery

It was raining in Enchancia today, but that didn't stop Sofia, James and Amber from inviting their boyfriends and girlfriend.

To recap, here are the couples:

Sofia - Prince Hugo  
Amber - Prince Zandar of Tangu  
James - Princess Vivian of Zumeria.

Unfortunately, Zander was away on holiday, and Vivian was away visiting a relative of hers somewhere, but Hugo managed to come.

Amber, James and Sofia's father, King Roland II, and mother, Queen Miranda, were away on royal business and Baileywick was sick with a cold, so Cedric was in charge.

So Cedric, Wormwood, Sofia, James and Hugo played Hide and Seek with their red alien friend/family member Leroy who could camouflage with anything red because of his red fur.

Amber decided to go to the observatory and was heading there when she remembered that she'd promised Sofia to check in on Clover (Sofia's gray rabbit), so she took a detour and went to Sofia's room.

She peeked inside and saw the gray rabbit snoozing away on a pillow with his water bowl empty. Amber went in, grabbed a jug of water and poured some water into the bowl. When she turned to put the jug back, she saw a bowl of goldfish. "Since when does Sofia have goldfish?" Amber thought out loud.

"Since three months ago," one fish replied, coming out of the bowl and transforming into a green-haired fairy. "Hi, there. I'm Cosmo and I'm-"

"COSMO!" the other fish who turned into a pink fairy wearing a yellow dress and black trousers with matching shoes, interrupted.

Cosmo also wore black trousers and shoes, but wore a long sleeve white shirt and black tie. "What's wrong, Wanda?" he asked his wife.

"That's Princess Amber. She's not supposed to know about us. Remember?" Wanda pointed out to her husband.

"Forgive my wife, Wanda, for her interrupting earlier. As I was saying I'm Cosmo and this is Wanda and we're Sofia's fairy godparents!" Cosmo said, ignoring his wife.

Amber gasped. "Cosmo, who else knows about you and Wanda?"

"You, Royal Prep and the village are the only ones that weren't told, and I'm going to have to wipe your memory of this meeting for our own safety," Wanda said, pointing her wand at Amber.

Amber ran through the door before Wanda could fire.

"Curse my slow spell casting." Wanda muttered.

They were in big trouble now.

Amber walked to her room. "Sofia has fairy godparents and everyone but me, Royal Prep and the village knew. I wish everyone was honest!" she said out loud, not knowing that Cosmo heard her and granted her wish.

 **How will Sofia react to Amber's wish (even if it was an accident)?**

 **Find out in Chapter 2: Sisterly confrontations.**


	3. Sisterly Confrontations

Sofia entered her room with her boyfriend Hugo via the secret entrance Clover was always using before being adopted by Sofia after an adventure with the Secret Library.

"Sofia. Hugo. Big trouble. Amber knows. About us." Wanda (in fairy form) said breathing heavy from flying around the castle looking for them.

"What do you mean 'Amber knows?'" Sofia asked her fairy godmother.

"But it gets worse. Amber made a wish for everyone to be honest and Cosmo granted it!" Wanda said.

Sofia was furious at Amber for being in her room. Sure, she told Amber to check on Clover, but...

"Sofia, I think Amber was giving Clover some water when she saw the fairies in fish form. But how does she know your fairies?" Hugo asked.

"That's my fault. I'm so sorry, Sofia!" Cosmo (also in fairy form) cried.

"Sofia, something strange is going on. Everyone is being honest," said Clover the rabbit.

Sofia looked at Hugo. "We need to find my sister before this day gets any worse," she said, growing quite worried.

They found Amber in her own room, and she and Sofia had a massive argument which was stopped by Roland and Miranda.

When Sofia explained what Amber did, everyone looked angrily at Amber.

"Amber, Cosmo and Wanda were kept a secret because if everyone knew about them, Fairy World would be thrown into absolute chaos because of the amount of wishes that people wanted granted!" Sofia explained, upset at her sister.

Sofia ran to her room in tears and James and Hugo went to comfort her while everyone else met to decide what to do next, leaving Amber more alone than ever.

Meanwhile a white hamster snuck into the castle dungeon and looked for the yellow fairy that contacted him.

"Are you Hamsterville?" asked a voice behind him.

Hamsterville turned and found who he was looking for. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Nettle."

Hamsterville picked the lock and Miss Nettle was free.

 **To Be Continued in Chapter 3**

 **(Chapters 3 and 4 will focus mainly on the villains.)**


	4. Queen Chrysalis

In the dungeon of Enchancia Castle, Miss Nettle and Hamsterville decided to work together to get revenge on Sofia for foiling their plans.

The question was how would they get revenge on Sofia?

"How about we hold her loved ones hostage until she surrenders?" Hamsterville suggested.

"Tried and failed," said Miss Nettle (see 'Legend of the Queen of Love in order to understand what Miss Nettle is talking about)

"Hmm. How about we destroy her physically and mentally?" Hamsterville suggested.

"Absolutely not! She may be a huge pain in the rear end, but she's still a child, so she cannot be injured. Just hurt in terms of scratches and bruises," said Miss Nettle.

"Grrr. I am irked. Why can't we think of a plan for revenge on a little girl?" Hamsterville asked, irritated.

"A little girl who is a princess, and who has the Amulet of Avalor in her possession," Miss Nettle corrected.

Hamsterville was confused, so Miss Nettle told him all about the Amulet of Avalor and the powers it holds and what she plans to do with it once she has it. "Steal it from her then," said Hamsterville.

Miss Nettle then told him about the rule tied to the Amulet, which only upset the evil hamster more

"Maybe I can help?" said a voice in the shadows.

A figure appeared revealing themselves to be a completely black beast with greenish-blue wings. This was Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings from the magical land of Equestria. She told Miss Nettle and Hamsterville who and what she was.

"We all have enemies. I suggest we form a team called Super. Powerful. And. Evil. Revenge. Seekers. or S.P.E.A.R. for short," Chrysalis suggested.

The three, of them nodded in agreement.

Chrysalis beckoned Hamsterville and Miss Nettle forward. "I have a plan."

 **What is Chrysalis' plan?**

 **Find out in Chapter 4: The Plan.**


	5. The plan

**A.N/ Chrysalis' plan is totally evil. If you don't like totally evil revenge plans, skip this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"What is your plan?" Miss Nettle asked.

Chrysalis smiled evilly. "First, we lock Princess Sofia's loved ones in the castle," she started, "Then we lure the Princess into the dungeon."

"I like it so far," Miss Nettle agreed.

Chrysalis smiled her evil smile. "Then you'll love this part, Miss Nettle. You will force her to surrender her Amulet."

"So what will I be doing?" Hamsterville asked.

Chrysalis turned her evil smile toward him. "You will destroy the red alien experiment known as Leroy."

"YES!" Hamsterville shouted.

"And finally," Chrysalis concluded, "We will take over Enchancia, Equestria and the universe."

"I call Enchancia!" Miss Nettle called.

"Of course," Chrysalis smirked, "But only if I can take over Equestria."

"But that only leaves me with the universe," Hamsterville sneered. "Oh, well, I suppose it will have to do."

The three of them smiled evilly and began plotting.

To be continued...


	6. The ponies help

A yellow pony with pink mane, a blue pony with rainbow-colored mane, an orange pony with yellow mane wearing a cowboy hat and a country accent, a hyperactive pink pony with bushy pink mane, a white pony with purple mane and a British accent, a purple winged unicorn, a pink unicorn with purple mane with strips of blue and a purple dragon with green spikes were in a big purple castle with the blue outline of a tree.

Spike, the baby dragon, burped, and a scroll appeared in a burst of green flames.

Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, took the scroll. "It's from Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence and Princess Luna."

"Why are the other three princesses of Equestria writing to you in one letter?" Twilight's student, Starlight Glimmer, asked.

"It says we are to go to a kingdom called Enchancia to help with three problems: friendship and magic, but the third one is unknown, but we won't be going alone. Discord, Trixie and Sunset Shimmer are to come with us," Twilight said.

"Er, Twiligh'. Sunse' Shimmer is in the other world where there are no such things as ponies…" AppleJack pointed out.

"AppleJack, if Sunset Shimmer can find a way to travel between there and Equestria, she'll be able to find a way to travel from there to Enchancia." Rarity said to the cowgirl pony.

"Hey Twilight, do we stay the same if we go to this 'Enchancia' place? Because I don't want to be a dog again," Spike said.

"Enchancia is a hot-air balloon ride away Spike. We should be fine," Twilight assured him. (The ponies nodded; kn)owing Twilight, she'll have read about all of the places outside Equestria.

"It seems Chrysalis is there. If she's there, thing's aren't good," Starlight said, remembering her last run-in with ex-queen of the Changelings.

A blue pony and some kind of dragon thing with a brown body and a claw and a hoof joined them.

Just then a portal appeared, and a yellow pony with red and yellow mane came out. "Hi, Twilight. Miss me?" Sunset asked Twilight.

"Let's leave introductions for the trip. We're going to a place called Enchancia." Twilight said.

The Mane 8 (Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AppleJack, Starlight and Sunset), Spike, Discord and Trixie go to the big purple hot-air balloon and they head for Enchancia.

 **The Battle begins in the next chapter and in a later chapter a new law will be passed.**


	7. The Battle Begins

Cedric came up to King Roland in his office.

"Your Majesty, I've just seen Constable Miles, and he kept on saying something about three different kinds of evil laughter coming from Miss Nettle's cell, and her cell door was wide open," Cedric said.

Just then 8-year-old Lucinda the good little witch entered, as she had come to see Sofia. "Your Majesty, you need to see this." Lucinda said.

Roland, Miranda, James, Amber (who everyone was still ignoring), Baileywick, Cedric, Wormwood, Hugo and Leroy followed Lucinda to the front courtyard where Miss Nettle, Hamsterville and Chrysalis were waiting with the Leroy Army (from the final part in the 'Lilo & Stitch' franchise: 'Leroy and Stitch').

"What is going on here?" King Roland demanded.

"King Roland, you remember Dr. Hamsterville. And this is Chrysalis, ex-queen of the Changelings. We're taking over your kingdom," Miss Nettle said.

Just then a purple flash hit her in the arm, making her drop her wand.

Seven ponies, a little dragon, and some kind of weird dragon thing disembarked from the hot air balloon.

"You lot again!?" Chrysalis spat.

"Chrysalis, by order of Princess Celestia of Equestria, you're under arrest," Twilight said, glowing her horn making shackles appear on Chrysalis' feet.

At the same time, Twilight, Rarity, Sunset, Starlight, and Trixie began to glow their horns as though ready for an attack when a rock hit Hamsterville.

Sofia, on her purple horse Minimus, landed next to her family, who were surprised and relieved to see her out and about.

"Sofia, catch!" Lucinda said, throwing Sofia a wand, but Cedric took it back with a sly smile on his face.

"Cedric?" King Roland asked.

"If Princess Sofia concentrates hard enough, she can use her amulet for magical abilities such as levitation, defense, and attacking. I had discovered this and came to tell you when I saw Constable Miles, and well…the rest is history." Cedric explained.

"Even so, you're hopelessly outnumbered," Miss Nettle said, cackling.

Leroy growled at his evil clones.

"Princess Sofia. The time has come for us to meet in battle. Winner gets Enchancia and losers get... banished," Miss Nettle said.

"Come on, girls. Let's whoop the evil's butt. It's nothing we haven't done before, unless they enslave the entire village or steal a crown. Err, no offense." Rainbow Dash said to Sunset and Starlight.

"None taken," they said in unison.

The lines have been drawn.

There is no going back.

Who will come out on top?


	8. The battle of Enchancia (Part 1)

Roland, Miranda, James, Hugo and Amber had swords, while Cedric and Lucinda used their wands, while Twilight, Rarity, Sunset, Starlight and Trixie used their horns, and Wormwood and Leroy used their claws. Wanda and Cosmo (who were no longer a secret thanks to Amber) also got involved.

The Leroy Army attacked, and so did the Royals.

Even though they were getting blasted and shredded until completely 'au natural', the Leroy Army were still overpowering everyone, including the Mane Eight.

"Twilight, if we don't come up with a better plan than 'just copy the enemy', we're going to like get totally overrun by these weird red monster things!" Rainbow Dash said to Twilight. As she spoke, she kicked a Leroy away, but it just happened to be the good one.

Leroy hit his head on the castle wall. "Ow…my head. Need to make sure I don't get confused with my evil clones again, or I could get killed," Leroy said to himself before getting an idea and ran off inside the castle to get something.

"Mom. Dad. James. Hugo. Lucinda. Mr. Cedric. Wormwood. Cosmo. Wanda. Have any of you seen Leroy?" Sofia asked, still avoiding Amber.

They shook their heads.

Inside the castle, Leroy (with Clover, the red bird Robin, the blue bird Mia, and the brown squirrel Whatnaught) was busy ripping all of Sofia's old dresses (since they didn't fit her anymore, she gave them to Leroy to do with as he pleased).

"What are you doing, Leroy?" Robin asked the little red alien.

"Let the alien do his thing," Clover told the red bird.

Meanwhile on the battleground, Fluttershy was getting surrounded by evil Leroys and she was petrified.

AppleJack used her rope to grab Fluttershy before she could get hurt.

"Thanks AppleJack!" Fluttershy said to her friend.

"Just doing what any friend would do for their friend," AppleJack said, going to kick a few more evil Leroys as though she was bucking apple trees on her farm of Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville, Equestria.

Spike was caught by an evil Leroy by his tail, but Twilight blasted the Leroy away.

"Thanks, Twilight," Spike said, thanking her as she was like a mother to him, for she had hatched him as part of a test with a spark.

"I couldn't let anything happen to my number one assistant, now could I?" Twilight said, smiling at him.

Pinkie Pie used party cannons to blow the Leroys away.

"There's too many of them!" James said.

Meanwhile Sofia and Miss Nettle met face-to-face for the long-awaited showdown between the two of them.

 **What is Leroy doing?**

 **Will Sofia manage to defeat Miss Nettle again?**

 **The next chapter will decide the fate of Enchancia as the battle draws to close in Chapter 8: The Battle of Enchancia (pt2)**


	9. The battle of Enchancia (Part 2)

"Twilight, we have to fall back! Now!" Rainbow Dash said to the purple Alicorn princess (an Alicorn is a unicorn and a Pegasus rolled into one).

Meanwhile, Leroy had put on a black top that he had made from a dress that he had dyed black with quick-drying paint. He had extended his hidden extra arms and had a plasma cannon which he had put into his suitcase when he moved into the castle with Sofia and her family. Leroy grabbed his plasma cannon and went back to fight.

Meanwhile with Sofia and Miss Nettle, the evil fairy was gloating, "It's over, Sofia. I've won!"

"You'll never win, Miss Nettle! Because after today, you are going to be leaving; not only myself and my family, but Royal Prep, Enchancia, and all of the other kingdoms too!" Sofia yelled.

Suddenly it was wand against Amulet as magic spells collided in mid-air, creating a magical surge.

Meanwhile Roland, James, Amber, Cedric, Wormwood, Hugo, Lucinda, Wanda and Cosmo were getting overrun by Evil Leroy's.

Just then the Evil Leroys got blasted by green plasma, and the original Leroy dropped out of nowhere. "Leave my family alone!" he growled.

"Cosmo! Wanda! I wish the Evil Leroys were frozen!" James said.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands (Frozen Evil Leroy Poof!) and the Evil Leroys were frozen on the spot.

"Nice wish," Hugo said his friend.

Meanwhile, Chrysalis was busy fighting the ponies, and Leroy was chasing Hamsterville. Leroy managed to capture the hamster, and the ponies had completely overpowered Chrysalis.

It was now down to just Sofia and Nettle, who were still magic-locked.

Eventually Sofia, with help from the love of her family and friends, overpowered Miss Nettle.

It was over. The Royals had won.

Everyone cheered as the defeated villains started to argue with whose fault it was that the plan failed.

 **In Chapter 9, the ponies and royals officially introduce themselves, and the ponies explain why they are in Enchancia.**


	10. Official introductions & fixing mistakes

In the throne room Sofia, Miranda, Roland, James and Amber sat in their thrones and Hugo stood to side and Lucinda had gone home.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Sofia asked.

Everyone was shocked one of the ponies spoke. "My name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight introduced herself, "and I'm the Princess of Friendship from Equestria."

"And I'm Spike. Number one assistant to Princess Twilight," Spike the baby dragon introduced himself.

Everyone then met Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Trixie, Discord, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer (that is the actual order they were introduced in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic).

"We were asked to here by the other three princesses of Equestria: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance. We are here to help a solve a friendship problem and a magic problem that is happening here," Twilight continued.

"Emm, during the fight I noticed that you lot ignored the princess on the far right," Fluttershy observed.

The Royal Family introduce themselves, Baileywick, Cedric, Wanda, Cosmo and Leroy. They told the ponies Leroy's story, and Rainbow Dash apologized for kicking the monster who accepted the apology. Sofia also explained Amber's actions to the ponies.

Sunset and Starlight ask to have a word with Amber in private which was granted.

In Amber's room, Amber completely broke down crying. "I'm a horrible sister. I've betrayed my whole family and ruined the friendship I had with my sister and it's all because I made a wish for everyone to be more honest."

Sunset and Starlight each put a hoof around Amber's neck, being careful not to strangle her by accident.

"Based on our own experiences, your family will forgive you," Sunset told her, "I stole a crown and Starlight enslaved a whole village and tried to alter the past. We're not proud of our pasts but we've leant valuable lessons."

Back in the throne room, Twilight was addressing everyone and reviewing what she'd learned. "So Amber discovered Cosmo and Wanda and made a wish for people to be more honest? To me it sounds like it was all a complete accident and I believe that it can be reversed but first, you have to forgive Amber for her mistake."

Sofia, Miranda, Roland, James, Baileywick, Cedric, Wormwood and Leroy felt guilty for not letting Amber explain.

Amber returned to the throne room and the family shared a big apologetic hug.

"Amber, you must wish for your meeting with Cosmo and Wanda memory to be wiped." Sofia added as they broke apart.

Amber nodded. "I wish I forgot that Cosmo and Wanda existed."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, there's a poof and Amber would no longer remember Sofia's fairies, and her wish for people to be more honest was undone.


	11. The New Law

Two days later, the ponies had left for Equestria and Sofia and Hugo were on a date in the village.

Seeing how happy they were together got King Roland II thinking. He asked all the other kings and queens to a meeting to discuss a new law and the reason which passed the following law:

LAW 15698

If a Prince and Princess have found their true love, they may have to right to have a 'practice marriage' to build them up for 'real marriage' for when they are older.

Signed King Roland and Queen Miranda of Enchancia

Law Passed by the R.K.S (Ruling Kingdoms Society)

It got Hugo thinking and what he planned to do to prove his love for Sofia next.

All he needed were 3 items: A ring, the families' permission, and the perfect time

Life was great.

Back in Equestria, Princesses Celestia, Luna (a black mare with dark blue mane) and Cadence (a pink mare with a purple and yellow mane) looked at Twilight's report on the incident in Enchancia.

"Sister, could it be that the Queen of Love of Legend has been found? The one that shall help Princess Cadence spread love?" Luna asked her big sister.

Celestia nodded. "Yes. It appears that this 'Princess Sofia' is the one we've all been looking for."

"I hope she's prepared for what lies ahead," Princess Cadence replied.

 **A/N: Chapter 11 is the Epilogue, and then Professor Cameron Will and I'll be working on a 'Leroy and Lilo 2: Leroy has a glitch: Saddest moment' fanfiction before returning to the triple-crossover universe fanfiction.**


	12. Epilogue

In the seaside town of Adventure Bay, a 10-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and wearing blue jeans, red vest, white top and red shoes was in a tower known as The Lookout.

He had 6 pups with him; together they made up the PAW PATROL which helps all the citizens they meet and they recently got a husky and a big eared pup.

The boy was called Ryder and he was the leader of the PAW PATROL. He was also the boyfriend of the owner of the pet salon, Katie.

Number 2 was the loyal police German shepherd Chase and is Skye's boyfriend.

Number 3 was a clumsy firefighter Dalmatian named Marshall who doesn't like heights and the boyfriend of the snow-rescue husky pup named Everest who lives on a snowy mountain with a kind person named Jake.

Next was Rocky, a schnauzer mutt who loves to recycle, but hates water.

Then the flying cockapoo Skye who's afraid of eagles and is Chase's girlfriend.

Then it's Rubble (a British bulldog) for construction but has got really bad arachnophobia.

And last but not least it's Zuma the chocolate Labrador for water-rescue.

The last lives in the jungle with a boy called Carlos and this pup is called Tracker.

"Pups, we're going on holiday to a kingdom called Enchancia and learn as much as we can about it's past!" Ryder announced.

The Pups (Chase, Rubble, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma and Skye) howled with delight of going on holiday, unware that they are about to make some interesting new friends.

 **To be continued in: PAW Patrol in Enchancia (where we'll also lean what Hugo's plan is).**

 **Do you have any ideas as to what Hugo's plan is? please comment below.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First, Lilo & Stitch, Fairly OddParents, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or Paw Patrol.**

 **Sofia the First and Lilo & Stitch belong to Disney**

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro Studios**

 **Paw Patrol and Fairly Odd Parents belong to Nickelodeon and Nick Toons.**


End file.
